


The Fate on Which We Live

by supersayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Guardians - Freeform, nine tails - Freeform, types of souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersayeon/pseuds/supersayeon
Summary: Yoo, the guardian of love, asks the lifetime guardian, Myoui, to curse a mortal soul to rebirth in every generation in hopes to finally get her family’s respectable judgement on her forbidden love, hence, the only ancient soul to ever possess a human body for a thousand of years. On 1995, after 10 years of the death of the ancient soul’s body, was once again reborn named as Im Nayeon. The only thing that Myoui can’t tell to Yoo is The Cloud’s command to give the nine tails, the ancient soul’s nemesis, a new soul and the old soul, the ancient soul’s lover, to give struggles. It’s time for Yoo to remember her past by The Sun’s ray and Myoui to stay cursed by The Moon to curse mortals like herself before. The only problem the two guardians have is how to make Im Nayeon, Minatozaki Sana, and Hirai Momo meet on this complicated modern generation—and that leaves them to no other choice but to speak with the lone dream guardian that whispers in mortals’ ears, Son.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 1





	The Fate on Which We Live

Yoo swings her legs, sitting at a vacant chair while she watches the mother softly draw a smile in her lips as she lulls the baby in her arms, hearing her heartbeat love endlessly. She says, taking a glimpse of Myoui with her arms crossed, “Have you ever thought if we were once humans, too?”

The younger girl furrows her eyebrows, rolling her eyes after realizing they’re having this kind of philosophical conversation again every time the ancient soul rebirths. “Ask The Sun about that. I’ve got no business about guardian problems.”

“I asked her about it on the day of Yoona’s death. The Sun told me to close my eyes and I vividly remember a blonde shorthaired girl chasing a girl she calls Nayeon. The weird part about it is it doesn’t look like a past, but more like a future of mine,” Yoo was like, taking a closer look at the baby. She notices the nametag on the baby’s wrist, reading it aloud, “1995, September 22. Girl. Im…”

“…Nayeon,” Myoui ends, taking a deep breath. It really is happening—The Moon’s prediction after The Sun and The Cloud decided that it’s time for Yoo to be there for her best friend as a human once again after the thousand years ago tragedy of her selfless love to give happiness after her death. She never told Yoo that she’s a guardian with a soul unlike any guardians. That’s what made Yoo livelier than the rest of the guardians.

“What does this mean, Myoui?”

“I…,” she stops, breathing the old and unanswered sadness in the love guardian’s voice. She has to protect Yoo. “I don’t know.”

A nurse passes by through Myoui, remembering that she is a soulless immortal the day The Moon cursed her. She needs to let go of Yoo someday—the Yoo Jeongyeon that loved a Myoui Mina a thousand years ago. Only this lifetime, they’re only meant as guardians and never see each other again after Yoo’s rebirth as a human.

_“Cloud District, Myoui.”_ The wind messages the whisper of the dream guardian out of nowhere, making the lifetime guardian jump in her surprise.

The former curses to herself, forgetting that Son usually snoops in what she’s thinking and feeling. She composes herself before pulling the other guardian out of the private hospital room. She tosses a ball to go to the Island District where it was supposed to be Yoo’s territory, but she said it’s too isolating even when The Ocean never stops talking with his waves. “There’s an emergency in the Cloud District, just ask The Ocean if you want to go up. Not now though, it’s kind of a mess.”

Before Yoo can even say something, Myoui tosses another ball of portal and she was left alone in the middle of the sea.

She sighs, taking a sit on the white sand while she looks at the endless water. She starts, “So what’s up with the guy that invented a small black hole to suck those plastics humans throws at you?”

* * *

“This is my place, Son. What made you go here?”

The dream guardian scoffs, offended that the lifetime guardian didn’t welcomed her politely. “I’m not reading your mind, if that’s what you’re thinking, okay? I’m just here because I had a dream that I’m supposed to give you a dream about the future.”

Myoui laughs sarcastically. _She’s not a human that has a future; she’s just a guardian._

_“You’re the oldest guardian but you aren’t that wise, huh?”_

Myoui holds her head protectively, scolding the younger one. “Stop going through my mind! Stop taking advantage of your power and talk normally!”

“How about you don’t say what you’re thinking out loud?” She was like, lying at the soft cloud. She groans, “I should be here than in the land. I have to sleep in the Acacia District with insects and squirrels and snakes!”

“You can take some cottons in the Kapok Trees and make a bed out of it but you’d rather do anything than that,” the longhaired replies, sitting beside Son. “What do I have to do with the dream?”

The latter closes her eyes before giving her the instructions. “Just lie down and close your eyes. I’m going to need to kiss you to get the dream. I only do these with humans for nightmare-awakenings, but you don’t have a soul.”

“Just do it, I don’t care.”

“You’ve got a past with Y—”

“Don’t even mention that. That was a version of me with a soul. She’s Myoui Mina, a human, and I’m Myoui, a guardian. We don’t have a past.”

Son sighs, taking a closer look at the woman in vulnerable state. The Moon only wants to give Myoui the acceptance she deserves to herself, but it’s harder to look at it when she’s a guardian in the endless time and there will always be another version of herself in the human world that Jeongyeon will love after a thousand years of not meeting each other. The two souls still tie together, never letting go. She always whisper in her dreams, to the hopeless romantic Myoui Mina, that she will soon find a great love. She can locate all the guardians’ human versions unlike the lifetime guardian.

The warm touch of the younger girl’s soft lips made her remember the first time The Sun introduced the new love guardian, Yoo. It was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time. She recollected the past of her soul and saw a girl with the same name and face. That was her soul that she never got, but she’s meant to be a guardian. A tear streams down on her face but Son wipes it out, talking through her mind. _“I’ll be here with you, Myoui.”_

She doesn’t know Son collects tears and make it as something humans love—only at this scenario, she’ll have to offer The Clouds her own tears to make a Cloud of Tears from Myoui’s.

_“Y-You…,” a girl with a long hair stutters, tripping down while she stares at the other girl in front of her. “You have tails?”_

_“You can see it?” The girl takes a step back, realizing that this is a mess. “But you’re my best friend’s girlfriend!”_

_“What does she have to do with me seeing you have nine tails?!” she screams, venting out._

_“Nayeon, listen to me. My grandmother said that I’m destined to be with the person that can see the whole me.”_

_“Momo, I love you. I do.”_

_“No, you loved me. You love someone else now and that’s okay.”_

_“You’re my best friend, I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“I know and you’re not hurting me.”_

_“I’m going to lose my nine lives.”_

_“Even if that’s going to happen, I’ll spend every single day with you, Sana.”_

_A blonde shorthaired girl hither, giving her a cheeky smile. “I love you, Myoui Mina.”_

Myoui gasps back in reality.

This generation will finally get the ancient soul love someone, but not the person she has longed for back in her first life. The stamps changed. And also, what was that last line for? Who is the blonde girl?

If being a lifetime guardian gets to have a paycheck, she’s probably a billionaire by now.

“I really hate myself right now.”

Son adds, assuming, “You mean your other self? Like the human self?”

“The everything about me, more like.”


End file.
